<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>perfect stranger by lovell_snowM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514865">perfect stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovell_snowM/pseuds/lovell_snowM'>lovell_snowM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirting, M/M, player alec, shy magnus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovell_snowM/pseuds/lovell_snowM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>alec is a player who doesn't really care about what people thing. but then again that was all before he ran into the perfect person...the perfect stranger</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood/ Magnus Bane, Alec/Magnus, alexander/magnus, simon/alec - Relationship, simon/clary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. perfect stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you made him break up with his fiancé, fucked and dumped him all in the span off a day” clary said looking at him like he was crazy<br/>“it was in the span of 3 hours but whatever plus he was cheating on the fiancé like twice a week I did him a favor” alec replied running his fingers through his hair with a smirk playing on his lips<br/>“But did you have to sleep with him in there bed, while their engagement party was happening down stairs?” Simon asked sipping his hot chocolate<br/>“I didn’t but it was fun seeing him trying to explain why I was on top of him naked and under the sheets of their bed when his fiancé and his fiancé’s sister came into the room to put her baby down for a nap” alec replied<br/>“You’re insufferable” clary said and went to get the order of the people who just came into the coffee shop<br/>“And honestly a little weird” Simon added<br/>“Don’t kid yourself Lewis you’d love to be the one under me” Alec said using his deep voice and brushing a lock of hair out of his face. Simon’s face went beat read and he stuttered to utter out a response<br/>“I…I don’t ...I wouldn’t sleep with you…I mean I would because you hot…..but not my type…I…” Alec laughed and cut him off<br/>“So you have a type now ha? So if I did this” he said putting his hand on Simon’s thigh “or this” his voice went husky and his hand moved to Simon’s upper inner thigh “you wouldn’t be slightly turned on?” Alec asked leaning close so he could fan his breath on Simon’s ear<br/>“a-alec….” Simon whimpered softly. Just then clary came back to the table and saw what Alec was doing under the table and hit his shoulder with the rag she had in her hand<br/>“Hey hands off my boy friend” she said in fake anger<br/>“Come on carrot you can see he wants me” Alec replied with a smirk<br/>“He doesn’t and he has a girl friend thank you very much” she replied frowning<br/>“His pan…its fair game” Alec replied enjoying the reaction he was getting<br/>“He’s taken and if you don’t remove your hand from my boyfriend lightwood…I’ll break it 7 different ways” she said her voice taking a deeper dangerous tone. Alec put his hands up in surrender.<br/>“I have band practice see you guys later” Simon said and left<br/>“Why don’t you stop teasing him?” clary asked once he was out of ear shot<br/>“Come on I was just joking” Alec replied with an innocent smile<br/>“Still, it makes him uncomfortable you know that” clary replied<br/>“I’m sorry I’ll stop” Alec replied with a sigh clary went to take care of another costumer. Alec took out his phone and was going through his feed when he felt eyes on him. He looked up and was met with green gold eyes looking at him dreamily. He felt his heart skip a beat when the beautiful Asian boy in the booth in front of his blushed and looked away. He too looked back down to his phone.<br/>A few second later he felt eyes on his again and looked back up but the Asian boy was not looking at him. Alec studied him taking advantage of the moment. He hand sun kissed golden skin which made him glow like he was a god amongst man. His beautiful eyes were rimmed with black and his eyes were adored with a dark shadow. He felt a little turned on but the prospect of the boy before him wearing makeup. He couldn’t stop himself from imagining him looking wrecked beneath him, his lips swollen and bruised while his makeup was smudged panting softly and moaning his name.<br/>He shacked his head trying to shake the thoughts away but just then the raven looked up and met his eyes again. He saw as his eyes went wide and his sun kissed complexion being adored with a pink tint to his cheeks. He couldn’t have stayed sitted if he had tried with all the will he could muster. He got up and walked over to the beauty and sat across from him.<br/>“Hey beautiful” Alec said softly the Asian beauty looked up startled and went a deeper shade of red<br/>“m-me?” he asked surprised<br/>“Of course darling who else would I be talking to?” Alec asked. The boy before him pulled on the sleeves of his light pink over sized sweater and bit the corner looking at his shyly. Alec bit his lower lips trying not to growl like a hungry beast, leap over the table and take the beauty before him in front of all the people in the coffee shop.<br/>“Are you waiting for any one here?” Alec asked trying to distract himself from the walking temptation before him<br/>“n-no….I….” the Asian boy looked away<br/>“I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Alexander lightwood Alec for short” he said extending his hand over the table for a hand shacked<br/>“Alexander” the exotic beauty purred his name taking the out stretched hand with his own and Alec couldn’t hold back the moan that left his lips.<br/>“Fuck beautiful” he called huskily pulling the other to the center of the booth and pulling him as close to him as he could while half of him could still sit on the chair<br/>“Magnus” the beauty whispered<br/>“What did you say beautiful?” Alec asked nuzzling his neck. The Asian blush darker and reputed what his said with a shacky voice<br/>“m-my name is m-Magnus, Magnus bane” he answered<br/>“A beautiful name for a beautiful guy” Alec whispered against the skin of his neck<br/>“t-thank you.” Magnus replied. Just then Alec’s phone rang and while growling annoyed he took out the phone and saw it was his brother. He remembered they were supposed to be training right now and sighed<br/>“can you give me your number darling?” alec asked looking at the beauty in his arms and with a small nod Magnus wrote his number down on the napkin sat on the center of the table.<br/>“I’ll call you okay. I’m sorry I got to run” he said kissed the corner of his lips softly and ran out of the coffee shop<br/>He ran to the gym his brother was at with a big smile on his face because he just met the perfect guy for him, the perfect stranger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. perfect guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec woke up to a knock on his door he got up only dressed in black sweat pants and went to answer the door. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and opened the door to see that no one was there. Confused he closed the door and was about to go back to sleep when the door was knocked again. Sighing he opened the door to see the hall way was empty yet again. He closed the door once again and was half way through to his bed room when there was another knock on the door. He took two strides to the door and opened it.<br/>“Look ….” He started but was cut off by warm lips against his own. He stumbled back and his arms instinctively went around the body of the person who was kissing him like there life depended on it. When his tiered brain finally caught up with what was happening he pushed whoever it was away. He was surprised when before his he saw Simon. <br/>His hair was a mess his glasses were on laying crooked on his face and he was panting through his parted lips which he was biting while looking at Alec hungrily<br/>“What the hell Simon?” Alec asked confused<br/>“I can’t take it anymore, Alec. You’re all I can think about” Simon said crowding in on him and putting his hands against Alec bare chest<br/>“Wait wait” Alec said slipping away from Simon and putting some space between them.<br/>“Are you drunk? Where is clary?”  Alec asked <br/>“I’m not drunk or high or anything. I’m sober and sane. The sanest I have ever been and I want you Alec” Simon said boxing Alec to the nearest wall and getting on his tip toes so he could kiss him again. Alec instinctively kissed back he couldn’t help it. After he started dating Magnus he was sexually frustrated since Magnus wanted to be exclusive and wants to wait till they know each other well to have sex. <br/>The thought of Magnus made him push Simon away. He looked at Simon hurt. <br/>“Simon you have clary and I have Magnus, I like Magnus. I think I might even be falling in love with him” Alec said slowly so Simon could understand<br/>“Then why do you keep touching me? Kissing me?” Simon asked slowly stepping closer<br/>“Admit it alec. You and I have something you and Magnus could never have. We have sexual chemistry” Simon said and kissed him softly. Slowly the kiss got deeper and more lust driven. Before neither knew it they were in Alec’s bed, under the covers.</p><p> </p><p>“Alec….</p><p>AlEc….</p><p>ALEC…” </p><p> </p><p>Alec shot up and looked around. He was in his room and there were no signs of Simon anywhere. He was sitting on his bed panting. He felt warmth to his left and turned to see Magnus looking at him with worry<br/>“Are you okay? You were calling out Simon’s name” Magnus said<br/>“I’m fine. Just a very disturbing dream” Alec said laying back and pulling magus close so he was lying on his chest<br/>“Go back to sleep beautiful” Alec whispered <br/>“Okay good night” Magnus said and kissed his chest<br/>“Night” Alec replied kissed his head and slowly Alec drifted off with the perfect guy for him in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>